simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XXIII
Enredo thumb|220px O Episódio se inicia com os maias dizendo que se um sacrificio não for feito o fim do mundo chegará logo e escolhem um descendente do Homer para sacrificar mas a descendente de Marge engana Moe e o sacrifica ,logo após isso os maias marcam o ano do fim e dizem ser em 2012.Muitos anos depois, Homer diz para Marge que vai sair e é surpreendido pelos deuses maias que o esmagam e iniciam o fim do mundo. A Maior História já Sugada thumb|220px O segmento de inicia com o prefeito dizendo que graças a Lisa uma nova ajuda sera inventada por energia que acabará com guerras e poluições a ajuda não dá certo ,porem Lisa se decepciona,mas na mesma noite as 2 energias se juntam e formam um buraco que sempre que "engole" algo ele cresce Lisa leva para seu porão com o Tempo o Buraco vai aumentado pois a familia simpsons vai o "alimentando" começando assim a sugar toda cidade por fim toda familia é sugada com execção de Maggie que perde a chupeta para o buraco fazendo o diminuir enquanto isso no outro lado do buraco toda a cidade vai para outro planeta e recebe os agradecimentos dos habitantes pelos "presentes" dados a eles. Atividade anormal thumb|220px O segmento se inicia com Homer segurando uma câmera e dizendo que ira começar a gravar os dias pois coisas estranhas estão acontecendo, na primeira noite a coberta e puxada o guarda roupa aberto e a sala destruida,na segunda noite Marge se levanta e "Hipnotizada" resmunga na frente de Homer e quando ele esta no banheiro começa a agir estranhamente,no terceiro dia Homer instala câmeras no quarto de todos,no quarto de Maggie ela é levantada e quase sequestrada quando a familia aparece no quarto e Bart joga talco achando até ser o Moe de asas quando na verdade é o Diabo que diz ter um trato com Marge ,ela diz que quando criança o diabo quase matou suas irmãs:Selma e Patty o Diabo prometeu que voltaria e pegaria sua filha favorita .Lisa afirma: mas nem Maggie,nem eu somos as favoritas.O Homer faz um trato com Diabo na cama para tudo se resolver A excelente aventura de Bart e Homer #thumb|220px O Segmento se inicia com Bart querendo um gibi velho na loja de Quadrinhos mas por o gibi ser velho vale uma fortuna, logo atras dele ele vê um gibi sobre a volta no tempo e diz que isso pode ser possível, logo que sai da loja se depara com o Dr Frink que inventou uma maquina do tempo em um carro,Bart volta para 1974 e compra o gibi que na época e muito barato e depois joga fora,porem,ele escuta seu pai Homer levando uma bronca do diretor e tem uma surpreendente ideia de impressionar seu pai. Ele aparece na sala de seu pai e diz ser seu futuro filho. Homer o enforca Marge vê isso e diz para Homer parar pois isso é muita falta de respeito. thumb|220px Homer convida Marge para o baile ,Marge não aceita,Bart leva um susto e olha para seu Ipod e diz: Ah não meus pais nunca se conhecerão eu nunca existirei,quando a foto da casa do bart muda para uma bela mansão ele diz: Talvez eu não exista mais com uma vida mediocre,ele diz para Marge não namorar Homer,como Homer fica zangado segue Bart,e entra no porta malas do carro do futuro,quando Bart chega em casa vê que seu pai é Artie Ziff e que seu cabelo mudou ,ele fica alegre com a vida nova,e Homer sai do porta-malas e conhece o futuro ele encontra com o Homer mais velho e diz para ele falar com Marge. thumb|220px O Homer mais velho bate na mansão de Artie Ziff ele sai e diz: Ora se não é o mediocre Homer saia daqui a Marge é minha. Homer fica zangado e com seu carro do futuro ele volta no tempo e pega varios Homers de varios tempos. Mesmo com bastante Homers eles perdem para Bart e Artie Ziff numa luta de jiu - jitsu brasileira, Marge sai da mansão e fica assustada olhando para Homer e dizendo que sempre se apaixonou por ele ,eles voltam a ter a vida de sempre porém com varios Homers. E o episódio termina com o Homer escravo colocando o Lixo para fora, Curiosidades thumb|220px *A música nas cenas com os índios maias da sequência de abertura é baseada em Apocalypto. Segmento A Maior História Já Esburacada *O título segmento é um trocadilho com The Greatest Story Ever Told. Segmento Atividade Anormal *O título segmento e o segmento em si é uma paródia de Atividade Paranormal. Segmento A Excelente Aventura de Bart e ''[[Homer|''Homer]]'' *O título é um trocadilho com Bill and Ted Excellent Adventure *Referências a volta para o futuro: *O Enredo do segmento é uma paródia do filme *A música nas seqüências onde Bart viaja através do tempo é semelhante a trilha sonora do filme. *É mostrado que tem um Homer de um olho Preste atenção *O fim do mundo na última vez foi referenciado em Treehouse of Horror e "Treehouse of Horror X", onde o segmento "A vida é uma falha, então você morre" foi baseado no problema do Ano 2000. *Este foi um dos dois dos episódios de terror a ser exibido antes da World Series, o outro é "Treehouse of Horror XX". *A última vez que Homer se filmou ao falar com Flandres em uma câmera de vídeo foi apenas para que a câmera caísse ocorreu-se em "Fish One, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish". *O último especial de Halloween onde a chupeta de Maggie salva o dia com a sua função foi em tomada de "Treehouse of Horror VI". Ele também incluiu um segmento que terminou com Homer em outra dimensão e da Banha Lad rosquinha usado como uma arma. *Esta é a primeira vez que o lixo foi sugado para uma outra dimensão desde o primeiro especial de Halloween. Desta vez, os moradores da dimensão tiveram a reação oposta. *Este é o segundo episódio onde Bart e Homer encontram-se no passado. O primeiro foi "Eternal Moonshine of the Mind Simpson". *Este é o segundo episódio onde Milhouse joga um jogo, que provoca o desastre. O primeiro é "Das Bus". *A seqüência de abertura foi a mais longa de [[A casa da árvore dos horrores|''Treehouse of horror.]] Continuação *O Tic Tac Toe: X o cartaz de "A Squirt and the Whale" é visto no calabouço do androide atrás de Bart em "Bart e Homer Excelente Adventure" *QUANDO BART SAI DA LOJA DO ANDROIDE TEM UM HOMER ADOLESCENTE. Galeria PROMO8.jpg PROMO7.jpg PROMO6.jpg PROMO5.jpg PROMO4.jpg PROMO3.jpg PROMO2.jpg PROMO1.jpg Moe Devil Marge Young.jpg Ad4.png |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|No Dia das Bruxas |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Casa do Pesadelo Descrição: Os Simpsons se mudam para uma mansão por uma pichincha. Não é atoa que ela é Mal-Assombrada. Os Malditos Têm Fome Descrição: Os Simpsons são abdusidos pelos alienígenas Kang e Kodos, e parecem que eles querem comê-los. O Corvo Descrição: Homer fica maluco por causa do corvo(Bart) no seu busto. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa dos Horrores II |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|A Pata de Macaco Descrição: Os Simpsons vão para a Índia e Homer pega uma pata de macaco amaldiçoadae tudo começa à dar errado. A Zona Bart Descrição: Bart tem poderes sobrenaturais e pode controlar todos na cidade. Se eu pelo menos tivesse um cérebro Descrição: Homer é despedido e acaba virando coveiro. Ele cai em uma cova e o Sr. Burns, pensando que ele é um defunto, o pega para fazer o robô-empregado perfeito. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores III |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|O boneco malígno Descrição: De presente de Natal de última hora Homer compra para Bart um boneco do Krusty. Ele nem imagina que o boneco é amaldiçoado. King Homer Descrição: Marge se alista como secretária do Sr. Burns para uma expedição a Ilha do Macaco para trazerem Rei Homer, um primata pré-histórico de 15 metros de altura, mas ninguém contava que Homer gostasse de Marge e vicê-versa. Disque Z para Zumbi Descrição: Bart vai em uma expedição oculta na biblioteca da escola e acaba soltando zumbis em Springfield. |- ! style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IV |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Homer Simpson e o Diabo Descrição: Homer vende sua alma para o diabo por uma rosquinha. Terror a um metro e meio Descrição: Bart sonha com um monstrinho destruindo o ônibus escolar, o que acaba se tornando verdade. O conde Drácula de Bart Simpson Descrição: Bart vira vampiro após ter sido mordido pelo Sr. Burns. |- ! style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores V |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|O Iluminado Descrição: O Sr. Burns contrata Homer como caseiro de uma mansão nas montanhas e corta o suprimento de cerveja e o sinal de TV. Sem TV nem cerveja, Homer tenta matar a família. A hora do castigo Descrição: Homer tenta consertar uma torradeira e acaba transformando-a em uma máquina do tempo. Ele mexe nas criaturas pré-históricas e altera o futuro várias vezes. A hora do Lanche Descrição: A Escola Primária fica sem suprimento de carne e os professores começam a comer os alunos da escola de Springfield. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VI |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|O Ataque doa Monstros de 40 metros Descrição: Springfield é destruída por uma banda de ícones de cartazes saqueadores. Terror na Alameda Sempre Verde Descrição: O caseiro Willie abate os alunos da Escola Springfield um por um nos seus sonhos. Homer 3D Descrição: Homer entra em uma dimensão alternativa, onde ele se torna uma versão em terceira dimensão. |- ! style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|A Coisa e Eu Descrição: Bart descobre que ele tem um irmão siamês chamado Hugo, que fica trancado no sótão comendo cabeças de peixe que Homer leva a cada semana. O tubo dos genesis Descrição: Lisa descobre que seu projeto de ciências deu início a uma população de miniaturas de gente super-desenvolvidas. Cidadão Kang Descrição: Os americanos descobrem que Bill Clinton e Bob Dole são substituidos pelos alienígenas Kang e Kodos. |- ! style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores VIII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|O Homem Homega Descrição: Homer parece ser o único sobrevivente de uma explosão nuclear em Springfield. Fly Vs. Fly Descrição: Bart entra em uma máquina de transportação junto com uma mosca e acaba virando um "garoto-mosca". Easy-Bake Coven Descrição: Conta a história de três bruxas que comiam as criancinhas da cidade. |- ! style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IX |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Topete do Inferno Descrição: O cérebro de Homer é "roubado" por Snake Jailbird depois que ele colocou o cabelo de Snake em um transplante. O Terror dos Desenhos Descrição: Lisa e Bart descobrem ao vivo que a violência na tv é péssima. Filhotes de alienígenas Descrição: Marge conta para a família que o pai de Maggie é na verdade o alienígena Kang. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores X |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Eu sei o que você Didly Didily fez Descrição: Os Simpsons atropelam Ned Flanders e tentam esconder a culpa pela morte dele sendo que ele é um lobisomem. Desesperadamente procurando Xena Descrição: Na escola no concurso de quem pedia mais doce a máquina emperrou dando a Bart e Lisa superpoderes e vão enfrentar o vilão, feito pelo Cara dos Quadrinhos. A vida é uma droga, depois você morre Descrição: Na virada do milênio um acidente num computador provocado por Homer faz com que o mundo volte à 1900 e os Simpsons tentam arranjar um jeito de sair da Terra. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XI |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Papai Fantasma Descrição: Homer morre e tem que fazer uma boa ação em 24 horas para poder entrar no céu. Contos Podem Virar Realidade Descrição: Bart e Lisa entram em uma Casa feita de doce e Homer tem que salvá-los da Bruxa que quer comê-los. A Noite do Golfinho Descrição: quando Lisa liberta o rei dos golfinhos, Snorky, eles invadem a superfície terrestre e atacam aos humanos. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Feitiçaria e a cidade Descrição: Uma cigana amaldiçoa Homer e todas as pessoas que ele ama. Casa Robô Descrição: Os Simpsons são ameaçados por um computador que controla uma casa automática com a voz de Pierce Brosnan, que se apaixona por Marge e tenta matar Homer. Crianças Mágicas Descrição: Lisa e Bart estudam na Escola de Springfield, só que ela é uma escola de magia e vivem uma aventura no estilo Harry Potter, onde o Sr. Burns é o vilão que quer roubar a inteligência de Lisa e Bart o impede. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Que entrem os clones Descrição: Homer faz clones de si mesmo para ajudá-lo nas tarefas, mas o plano sai do controle quando todos os clones esfomeados dele atacam Springfield, devorando tudo em seu caminho. O medo de arrepiar e armas medonhas Descrição: Lisa bane as armas de Springfield, mas Billy the Kid e seus capangas voltam dos mortos, e... vai ser difícil detê-los sem arma. A ilha do Dr. Hibbert Descrição: Todos os cidadãos de Springfield são tranformados em animais na ilha das Almas Perdidas. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIV |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Reaper Madness Descrição: Homer assume o papel da Morte, após matá-la. Frinkenstein Descrição: O pai do Professor Frink, após ser "ressussitado", rouba orgãos dos cidadãos de Springfield para botar no seu corpo. Stop the World, I Want to Goof Off Descrição: Bart e Milhouse descobrem um aparelho que congela o tempo. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XV |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|A Ned Zona Descrição: Ned Flanders descobre que prever as mortes das pessoas que toca. Quatro decapitações e um funeral Descrição: Eliza Simpson e Dr. Bartler(Lisa e Bart) tentam descobrir quem é o assassino de prostitutas local. No corpo do Chefe Descrição: Maggie acidentalmente entrou dentro do corpo do Sr. Burns e o resto da família vai tentar resgatá-la. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVI |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|I.B.:Inteligência Bartificial Descrição: Enquanto está em coma Bart é "substituído" pelo robô David, e quando ele volta vai ter que dar um jeito em David. Sobrevivência do Mais Gordo Descrição: O Sr. Burns "caça" Apu, Moe, Barney, Homer, etc. Eu Fiz Aparecer uma Fantasia na Sua Cara Descrição: Uma Bruxa, no Halloween, transforma todos os cidadãos de Springfield em no que estão fantasiados. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Casada com a Bolha Descrição: Homer, após comer uma gosma alienígena, vira uma bolha gigante e começa a devorar os gorduchos de Springfield. Você tem que saber quando Golem Descrição: Bart usa um Golem, figura judia, para fazer suas brincadeiras. O dia que a Terra pareceu idiota Descrição: Enganados por radialistas, os cidadãos de Springfield entram em crise com uma invasão alienígena falsa. Mas quando vem a verdadeira... |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVIII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|ET, Vá Pra Casa Descrição: Bart acha um ET, mas ele chama todos de seu planeta para invadirem a Terra. Sr. e Sra Simpson Descrição: Homer e Marge são assassinos profissionais. Casa do Inferno Descrição: Nelson, Bart, Milhouse e Lisa pagam todos os seus pecados na Casa do Inferno de Ned Flanders. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XIX |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Paródia do Robô sem título Descrição: Bart dá para Lisa um carro da Malibu Stacy que na verdade é um Transformer, e os robôs começam à lutar e deixam a vida todos um inferno. Como fazer carreira com os mortos Descrição: Homer é contratado para matar celebridades, afim de botá-las em propagandas de graça. É a grande abóbora, Milhouse! Descrição: A Grande Abóbora ganha vida e começa à comer as pessoas por vingança delas comerem e cortarem abóboras. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XX |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Primeiro Segmento Descrição: Krusty faz hamburgueres de vacas doentes e todos acabam virando zumbis. Segundo Segmento Descrição: Bart e Lisa se envolvem em um assassinato. Terceiro Segmento Descrição: Moe começa a usar o sangue de Homer para fazer cerveja. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XXI |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Primeiro Segmento Descrição: Lisa Simpson se apaixona por um vampiro chamado Edmund. Segundo Segmento Descrição: Homer e Marge fazem um cruzeiro juntos em um veleiro, onde um náufrago interrompe suas férias românticas. Terceiro Segmento Descrição: Uma história onde os jogos, como xadrez, cobras e escadas ganham vida. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XXII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Primeiro Segmento Uma picada de aranha paralisa Homer ele acaba virando um Homem - Aranha (paralisado). Segundo Segmento Descrição: Flanders se torna um vigilante noturno. Terceiro Segmento Descrição: Bart e Milhouse viajam para um planeta distante para fazer extração de minérios. |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #FF0000"|A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XXIII |- | colspan="3" style="background: #FFFF00"|Primeiro Segmento Um acelerador de partículas criou um buraco negro que sugou tudo em seu caminho. Segundo Segmento Descrição: Os Simpsons instalam câmeras por toda a casa depois que acontecimentos estranhos ocorrem. Terceiro Segmento Descrição: Bart e Homer. Em 1974, Bart planeja comprar um raro cômico, mas irá causar uma fenda no espaço-tempo. |} en:Treehouse of Horror XXIII es:Treehouse of Horror XXIII fr:Simpson Horror Show XXIII pl:Treehouse of Horror XXIII Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores